


30

by Raexneol



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, also boys kissing, but at least it isnt sad, fluff mostly, im so bad at writing sexy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raexneol/pseuds/Raexneol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he said it, he couldn't get it out of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30

**Author's Note:**

> Girlfriend wanted a fic based on when (presumably) Michael said he would count Gavin's teeth with his tongue in any potential makeout session. With a prompt like that, how can a girl say no?

“So which of you is the bitch?”

 

The question was asked by Ray in the middle of one of their Let’s Play Minecraft recordings, seemingly out of nowhere. However, no one had to ask to what or to whom Ray was referring—without missing a beat, they all said, “Gavin.”

 

There was a beat of silence while Gavin got onto their train of thought (he’d been in the middle of trying to sabotage Ryan’s hideout). When he finally got on, he gave an offended gasp, inarticulately spluttering for a moment.

 

“What?! I could bloody well top!” Gavin squawked.

 

The conversation took a momentary break as Ray scored another segment of the Tower of Pimps and everyone gave similar shouts of despair, tearing off after him and beating him mercilessly until Tuxedo Mask finally died and dropped the gold block. There was a squabble over who was going to grab it, involving the guys shouting over one another that “no, _I_ hit Ray the most,” and when they finally agreed to give it to Geoff (who hadn’t won the Tower of Pimps in so long it was shameful), they turned to find that Jack had stolen it in the interim and had set it on his own platform.

 

“Sorry, Geoff,” was all Jack said. Geoff just looked at him and shook his head.

For a while, it looked like the previous conversation was over, but then Michael snorted. “You, top. I keep, like, imagining it and it’s just _funny_. You’re too fucking scrawny to keep me down, man.”

 

Gavin pouted, turning a wounded look on the redhead. “Michael, that’s mean! I could! I… I’m taller!”

 

“ _Barely_. And taller doesn’t equal stronger. You can’t top fuckin’ _Mogar_! I’m the Battle King! I pillage and plunder for shits and giggles! I am the slayer of mobs and the destroyer of kingdoms! I… fuck, I am _dying_ , what the fuck?!”

 

Across the room, Jack and Geoff collapsed into similar heaps on their desks, their laughter loud in the microphones.

 

“There’s… there’s a skeleton on that fucking mountain over there, dude, and he’s been sniping you all through your damn inspirational speech,” Geoff gasped, laughter renewed as the skeleton finished the job and Michael’s enraged scream joined Banjo’s little ‘oof’ of death.

 

“Fuckin’ _Mogar_ ,” Ray said.

 

The next enraged cry was accompanied by a loud crash and Gavin’s surprised, pained wail. Three heads whipped around but Ryan, who was still cool as a cucumber on the couch, explained, “Michael just body slammed Gavin.”

 

“Was it super-effective?” Jack asked.

 

Geoff snorted loudly into the mic as Ray said, “Looks like it.”

 

“Oww, Michael, I didn’t even say that. What—Michael, what are you doing?! No, Michael, stop!”

 

“Shut the fuck _up_ , Gavin, god _damn_ , stay still!”

 

“Do I need to get out my rape whistle?” Ray asked, easily ducking the figurine of the Queen that was hurled at his head, his eyes never even leaving his screen. “I’ll take that as a no.”

 

“Oi, don’t lob the Queen across the room, you knob! What are—what are you _doing_ , Michael?”

 

“Proving a point!”

 

There was a sudden muffled yelp and then a suspicious silence that made the other four men glance around nervously. Geoff and Ray couldn’t see the floor very well from their perches and Jack steadfastly refused to look behind him, but Ryan didn’t quite have the forethought to realize he may not want to see what had silenced Gavin so suddenly.

 

“Oh. Uh, isn’t it time for lunch?” Ryan asked suddenly, standing and immediately vacating the room.

 

“I guess it—Ryan? Where are you go—oh. Goddamnit. Fuck you guys.” And just as quickly, Jack was gone. Ray and Geoff turned to each other and shared similar looks of puzzlement. Geoff looked a little worried.

 

“Your turn, Ray.”

 

“Fuck you, you’re the boss, this kind of shit is your job.”

 

“I’ll buy your lunch.”

 

“Sold.” Ray wheeled his chair slowly towards the suspiciously silent corner of the room. He didn’t even make it halfway across the small room before a soft, suspicious gasp was heard. In a heartbeat, Ray had his cell phone in his hand. “Fuck your lunch, I’m about to be Tumblr famous.”

 

“Don’t fucking—“ Geoff wheeled himself over quickly, knocking his chair into Ray’s as he grabbed his phone and pushing them both into the perfect position to get quite the eyeful.

 

Gavin was sprawled gracelessly on the floor, Michael on his knees between the blond’s thighs, Gavin’s legs bent at the knee and curled around the backs of Michael’s thighs. The Brit’s shirt was rucked up a bit so that one of the redhead’s hands could curl around his bare hip, his thumb tracing a steady line over the slight protrusion of bone, his other hand pressed to the floor beside Gavin’s head to support his weight. Gavin’s own hands weren’t idle, either; one was buried in the mess of curls at the nape of Michael’s neck while the other gripped the redhead’s shirt in his fist, keeping the older gamer close. The two seemed quite content to ignore the other Hunters, lost as they appeared to be in what looked like a ferocious battle of the mouths.

 

“Give me back my phone,” Ray whispered.

 

“No,” Geoff said, unable to tear his eyes from the two on the floor. Seriously, when had the awkward, playful sexual tension between these two turned into _making out on the floor of the Achievement Hunter office_?

 

“Geoff,” Ray whined.

 

“Not a fucking chance,” Geoff said, finally looking away and giving Ray a flat look.

 

“Pleeeeease? It would make the best Behind the Scenes ever! _And Tumblr, Geoff. Think of Tumblr_.”

 

“I’ve never been on Tumblr, and honestly, your description scares the hell out of me. You are not getting your—oh, damnit, I just saw a thrust, oh, there is no unseeing that, shit.” Geoff winced and rolled his chair back to its place. Ray followed, intent upon begging for his phone again, but was stopped by Geoff’s hand on his shoulder. “Time to go now, Ray.”

 

“But Geofffffff,” Ray whined, grudgingly allowing himself to be pushed to his feet and dragged from the room. He cast one look back at the two on the floor (and whoa, yeah, that was a definite thrust, whoops, he wasn’t supposed to find that hot) before following Geoff out.

 

Several minutes passed before Michael finally broke the kiss, his cheeks flushed and his breath a little heavy. “Thirty,” he said.

 

“What?” Gavin asked, his brows furrowed in confusion even as a smile tugged incessantly at his lips. He let his head fall back to the floor with a soft thunk, realizing he wasn’t going to get those lips back for the time being.

 

“Thirty. I counted thirty.”

 

“Thirty what, Michael?”

 

Michael sighed, a short, sharp exhale that told Gavin he was trying very hard to not get frustrated. “Thirty fucking teeth, jackass.”

 

Comprehension dawned on Gavin’s face and the Brit tossed his head back and laughed as he said, “So _that’s_ what you were doing, tossing about in there. I thought you were just utter shit at kissing.”

 

“Fuck you, I’m the best kisser in the goddamn world. You clearly just need another demonstration,” Michael growled, leaning down to nip at Gavin’s jaw.

 

The blond laughed and pulled Michael back to his mouth. “I suppose I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to http://heresthefuckyoubutton.tumblr.com/


End file.
